This invention relates to lancet devices for use by physicians and technicians or the patient to extract a blood sample, and more particularly relates to a mechanism for effecting the initial puncture and thereafter retracting the lancet needle following the skin puncturing procedure, all of which is done with smooth, linear movements to minimize patient discomfort and pain.
In order to reduce trauma to the patient during blood sampling procedures, automated finger lancet devices have been developed which eliminate the patient's view of both skin puncture and the lancet needle or blade itself as described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,553,541 and 4,577,630. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,097, the lancet needle can be housed within a small device which provides a spring-driven mechanism for thrusting and retracting the needle. While such devices obstruct the patient's view, considerable patient discomfort has been experienced when all lateral motion of the lancet needle is not prevented. This disadvantage is eliminated by the lancet actuator in accordance with the present invention which provides improved patient comfort in that initial puncture and withdrawal of the lancet needle is effected in a continuous, smooth rapid motion so that little or no lateral movement can take place. The present invention is an improvement on the lancet actuator described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,025 the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.